1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golfer's training devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A long, wide, sweeping arc is optimum for a golfer's swing. Such a swing creates better club head speed. A common deficiency is the hurrying and shortening of a swing, and the narrowing of the arc of the swing. This deficiency can occur on the back swing as well as the down swing.
Another deficiency occurs when the swing is not maintained in a proper swing plane. This problem is commonly referred to as swinging over the top.
No golfer's training aid has been developed which is as simple, inexpensive, easy to use and effective as the present invention, for helping a golfer to develop and maintain a long, wide, sweeping arc in his or her swing, and for maintaining a proper swing plane.